super_arc_bros_brawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Babalities (Super ARC Bros. Brawl)
The classic finishing-move from the Mortal Kombat franchise can be performed in Super ARC Bros. Brawl. The move allows players to turn an opponent into an infant version of the character. This infant version is often wearing a diaper, although sometimes he or she is wearing pants or other lower-body clothing. Regardless, the regressed character's attire is basically a miniature version of the clothes he or she wore when fully-grown, complete with smaller versions of his or her accessories (Scrooge McDuck's hat, Vinyl Scratch's shades, etc.). SUPER ARC BROS. BRAWL MAIN PAGE! 'How to Perform' To perform a Babality, the player must press this button-combination right after a match ends: Left, Right, Left, Right, A, B, START! If the player succeeds in entering the code correctly, then the opponent (if the battle was one-on-one) or the opponent that received "second-place" in a multiplayer match will be transformed into a baby after the announcer has announced the winner of the battle. Then after the "Babality-animation" has been played, pastel colored, lettered building blocks fall from the top of the screen and spell out "BABALITY" as a short lullaby plays. 'Babality List' * Fluffle Puff Looks curiously at her new body and smiles, then a Queen Chrysalis plushy gets thrown at her that knocks her down. After she gets up, she will see the plushy, run towards it and hug it. * Button Mash Sits down and takes out a Gameboy to play Super Mario Land, but then he gets a Game Over, making him throw the Gameboy away and cry. * The Miz Smiles and shouts out his catchphrase in a high-pitched voice: "Because I'm the Miz and I'm..." But before he gets to say "awesome", he will fall over, making him cry. * Arthur - King of the Britons Tries to take out his sword and manages to pull it out after some time, but when he gets it out, the sword will prove to be too heavy for him and make him fall over, making him cry. * The Fonz Falls down by surprise, then he stands back up and performs a thumb-up while smiling. Just like in the picture used as his character portrait. * Harry Potter Tries to perform a magic spell, but accidentally uses the spell "Wingardium Leviosa" on himself. He starts crying when he realizes that he cannot get down. * Derpy Hooves Looks at the camera and smiling, the bodies of two dead bronies that died of the cuteness of filly Derpy falls down and lands on each side of her. Derpy will then look at the bodies in a confused manner. * Eric Sykes Sees a smaller version of the iconic plank next to him, tries to pick it up, but then falls backwards with the blank laying on top of him, making him cry. * PSY Says "Oppan Gangnam Style" in a high-pitched voiced, then he performs the dance he did in the staple, just to slip and cry as he hits the ground. * Kamikirimusi Giggles and starts meditating, after two seconds she will lash out her arms in a powerful way but falls forwards and lands on her belly, she sighs in disappointment. * Vinyl Scratch Picks up an I-Pod with two speakers connected to it and plays the song in "Music to my Ears", but the volume is so high that she flies away from the screen because of the recoil. * Harmonica She sees a Sawsbuck plush trapped under a log, becomes worried and uses her magic to move the log away, thus saving the Sawsbuck plush. * Pen Brings out a piece of paper and tries to write on it with himself, but as he tries to write he soon realizes that he is out of ink, making him cry. * Dr. Facilier Makes an evil grin at the screen, then he will look at his shadow which has turned into a monster, it will scare him and make him cry. * Dr. Manhattan He looks confused at his smaller body, then sees a toy-tank travel in front him, he will then use his powers to split the toy-tank into several smaller parts. * Cookie Monster Finds a plate of cookies next to him, crawls towards it and starts eating up the cookies on the plate. * Rémi Gaillard Appears in his kangaroo-costume and jumps around, but he will fall. He lands and throws a tantrum as his tears make a puddle on the ground. * Myotismon Summons a group of bats and makes him pick him up, but he falls of and forgets that he can fly on his own, then he cries when he hits the ground. * Fiolina Germi Sees a Mars People-plush sitting on the ground and takes out a miniature machine gun and blows it up, she will then giggle in excitement and say "Mission Complete!" * Scrooge McDuck Sits down and takes out some dollar bills, waves them around but looses his grip and watches the money blow away with the wind, making him cry. * Q''' Looks curiously at the screen, reaches his hand into it and takes out a Wii U gamepad, then he makes a couple of Mii's that plays trumpets, guitars and violins. These Mii's will play a song as Q dances around while smiling. * '''Rorschach Looks at his smaller body and growls angrily, then he takes out a sign that says: "Please, kill me!" as his hat falls of his face. * Shrek As he stands up, he starts to puke a large puddle on the ground, then he slips and falls into the puke-puddle and cries. * Catbug A red laser -beam cursor appears on the screen, making Catbug excited and starts chasing it around while giggling. * Mai Minakami Looks at her smaller body, stares at the screen and says in Japanese: "You make even less sense then me, congratulations." Then she smiles and starts tap-dancing. * Spider-Man Starts out happy, but then he hears the sound of hundreds of people laughing, he continues to laugh, but then realizes that the people are laughing at him, thus making him cry. Then J. Jonah Jameson shows up out of nowhere and laughs even more at Ultimate Spider-Man's misery. * Cheese Sandwich Appears next to a TV and turns it on just to watch Pinkie Pie sing: "the Smile song". He gets really happy and hugs the TV-screen. * Achmed Frollo He looks around and finds a map of the United States on a wall behind him, he then picks up a rocket and shoots it towards the map, the map breaks and Achmed Frollo starts dancing in joy. * George of the Jungle George starts giggling as a baby elephant walk towards him, George then jumps up to the elephants back and rides away on the elephants back as a portion of the George of the Jungle theme songs plays. * Yuuko Aioi Yuuko sits down and giggles, then an adults-hand comes in and hands over a piece of paper, Yuuko looks at it and throws it towards the screen, revealing that it is a test that she failed on. Yuuko starts crying as the paper slides downwards. * Sailor Mercury Tries to perform her bubble spray attack, but the bubbles end up making her slip, she cries as she lands on the ground. * Peashooter Crazy Dave walks towards the screen and places a flower-pot on the ground, then he plants a seed in it which then grows into a smaller version of Peashooter. It looks at the screen and shoots a pea at it, which knocks the camera down. * Jar Jar Binks Finds a robot next to him and a accidentally activates it, making it run towards him and knock him over, as Jar Jar tries to stand up the robot will knock him down again and make a robotic noise. The noise scares Jar Jar, making him cry. * Emmet Brickowski Takes out some LEGO pieces and builds a double-decker couch, he starts jumping out of the excitement of completing it, but he accidentally breaks it, making him cry. * Wallow Presses the buttons on his glove and opens a portal, then all of his animal-friends not including Catbug will come out of the portal and demands hugs. But Wallow gets scared of them because of their demanding behavior and starts crying. * Wander Takes out a banjo and starts playing on it, but its chords accidentally breaks and Wander starts calling for Sylvia in a high-pitched voice. But when she does not show up, he starts crying. * Tintin Makes a blow-whistle and a puppy version of Snowy comes towards him, they start playing with each other and have fun together. * Rainbow Dash Giggles at the screen and claps her hands, then the arm of an adult shows up and gives Rainbow Dash an official Hasbro doll of her, she looks at it and starts crying in fear. * Mikasa Ackerman Investigates her smaller body and then stares at the winner of the match, then she takes out her grappling-hook and starts chasing the winner around, while saying in a high-pitched Japanese voice: "This is your fault". * Lord Voldemort Appears asleep at first, then he wakes up and yawns loudly, but then he notices that he is a baby, throws his wand angrily down to the ground and says in a high-pitched voice: "This is embarrassing"! * The Flat Man Takes out a roller of tape and tries to patch his broken foot, but he accidentally puts too much tape, so he gets stuck in the ground, when he realizes that he cannot move, he starts crying. * Toph Beifong Sits down and uses her Earth-Bending powers to create a small castle out of earth, when she is done she looks happily at the screen and smiles. * Thirty/Thirty Takes out his blunderbuss and performs a pose similar to Sylvester Stallone on the First Blood poster, but then he accidentally shoots out a projectile and falls downwards, then when he tries to stand up, he realizes that he has transformed into his quadrupled form, then he stares at the blunderbuss and growls that he cannot pick it up anymore. * Wheelchair Guy He becomes really happy that he can stand up on his legs again, so he starts dancing on his oversized wheelchair, but he becomes careless and falls of his wheelchair and lands really hard on the ground and starts crying. * Hawkeye Sees a target in the far distance and takes out his bow, he waits for two seconds, then he fires his arrow and scores a bulls-eye, he then stands in a heroic pose and grins. * Puss in Boots Notices a nearby bowl of milk and meows as he crawls on all four over to it and starts lapping it up like a kitten, purring happily. * Sash Lilac Doesn't care that she was just transformed into a bay and performs the same finger-waving pose and facial expression as Sonic does on the Sonic the Hedgehog title-screen. * Syndrome Presses a button on his remote-control and makes a toy-version of the Omnidroid 9000 walk straight into him without noticing, then Syndrome falls forwards and starts crying. * Bruce Lee Gives a high-pitched version of his signature "battle-cry" and tries to do some amazing tricks with a nunchuck, but he accidentally hits himself on the nose and drops the nunchuck in pain. * Xion Sits down and uses her keyblade to open a door that just happen to be next to her, she then enters the door and comes back out with an ice-cream, she smiles as she then eats the ice-cream. * Iroha Turns into a baby crane and notices a somewhat seductive poster of her human form in the background, after noticing it she passes out and breaths heavily. * Jason Voorhees Sits down and giggles happily, then water starts pouring over him which makes him fall down and cry. * Predator Stares at the camera for a while, then it takes of its mask revealing a not-as-disturbing face. Then Arnold Schwarzenegger walks towards Predator and says: "You're one ugly...", but gets interrupted as Predator shoots him with his plasma-cannon. * Elphelt Valentine Tries to perform a dance that makes her chest shake, but notices that she has a much smaller body and says in a high-pitched voice: "Will my womanhood still triumph, even though I am just a child?" * Rexxar Drops his two axes and stomps the ground violently, then a cub version of Misha shows up and roars, which makes Rexxar stop and walking towards Misha, hugging her. * Dödis Looks at the screen and says in a high-pitched voice: "Så det är så här det känns att vara en bebis? Intressant." Then he suddenly becomes upset and says: "Okej det är inte kul längre! Var du tvungen att göra detta mot mig?" He keeps glaring at the screen as he sits down on the ground. * Tanya Takes out her Dragon Naginata and tries to perform her "Staff Stance-special move", but after she has climbed to the top of the naginata, she loses balance, falls down and starts crying. * Master HiSing Sees a doll version of the Ancestor and casts a spell on it, making it hop around him in a circle, Master HiSing watches it jump around him and laugh. * Probe Ike Newton Flies upwards a bit, then hears the sound of a Sea Strider Nymph in the distance and gets worried, then the Sea Strider Nymph flies across the screen and knocks Ike away into the background. * TyrantitarTube Looks around the stage and sees a Larvitar-plushie right in front of him, then he tries to pick it up when Peeko suddenly swoops by and picks TytantitarTube up, making him shout in a high-pitched voice: "HEY!" * Freud Stream Makes a higher pitched version of his laughter, then suddenly he gets a stomach ache and pukes up a missile, then he notices the missile and pokes at it, making the missile explode and knock Freud Stream on his back, then he starts flailing his legs in a somewhat-comical manner as he tries to get struggles to get up while crying. * Asuka Giggles for a while, then she performs a back-flip and then performs a pose similar to her victory pose in Senra Kagura Estival Versus. * Xemnas Xemnas gets surprised that he has turned into a baby, then he opens a portal to the "Castle That Never Was" and walks into it, then the portal closes itself. * Medaka Kurokami Medaka notices two swarms or insects fighting each other, so she performs her "Standard B-move" on them and makes them stop fighting. * Michael Bay Michael sits down and playing with a Bumblebee toy from his own movie, then suddenly the toy explodes, makes Michael fall backwards and making him cry. * Brightwing Hatches from an egg and starts cleaning her wings, then a group small animals walk behind her, she notices them and scares them away, then she chases after them and shouts in a high-pitched voice: "HEY! COME BACK!" * WageGannon6 He will notice he has become a baby and will get scared because he thinks a certain person may come up to him and tell him to cry. But then, someone holding a sign shows him "Don't worry, she's gone". The person then turns the sign around which reads "Have a Wage plushie" and gives Gannon a Wage uglydoll plushie. Gannon hugs the doll and falls asleep. Category:Super ARC Bros. Brawl Category:Special Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Terms Category:Babalities